


Backups

by GRiDGALAXY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRiDGALAXY/pseuds/GRiDGALAXY
Summary: Two incredibly intelligent hackers fall short of one useful trait: Being bothered to backup their avatars.





	Backups

“Specter, report.”  
I cleared my throat and started to explain dot points that I had noted down on my tablet.  
“Ryoken-sama, it appears SOL technologies had opted to redesign and rebuild the VRAINS world and network, just as we expected at the failure of the Tower of Hanoi. Over 231 terabytes of data has been lost or corrupted due to the tower. 50% over of this is player avatars. A good 20% belongs to the world itself. The rest is processes, rendering code, test code and the basic framework of VRAINS.”

“We had quite the impact, wouldn’t you say?”  
“Indeed we have, Ryoken-sama.” I said proudly.  
“What specifically was included in the player data?” He asked, curious.  
“Everything to do with the users. Player models, shaders, textures, custom effects and particles, personal records and contacts lists.”  
“I see... Please let the other knights know that we require new code and protocols for the Hanoi after SOL opens the new VRAINS. If they can leak data and create them sooner than the opening, that would be even better.”

Ryoken sounded bothered as he spoke. What he had said seemed a bit off to me.  
“Ryoken-sama?”  
“What is it?”  
“Don’t you usually handle making new protocols and code when it comes to hiding the Hanoi within the network?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why have you decided to give the job to Aso and the others?”  
Ryoken shifted his eyes nervously.

“I… Forgot to backup my avatar. I need time to make a new one.”  
I blinked a few times. Hackers are supposed to be technical geniuses. Ryoken had basically broken the first rule of technology: ALWAYS backup your work.  
“I know what you’re thinking, Specter.” Ryoken rested his forehead on his hand and sighed, and continued in a tone that heavily suggested that he was disappointed in himself, “But honestly, I didn’t expect the Tower of Hanoi to fail.”  
“As did I. I guess none of us could have foreseen that.”  
“Indeed. Next time, I’ll definitely save a copy of my avatar. But for now, I’m going to make myself a new avatar. It’ll look better than the last one.”  
“I look forward to seeing what you create, Ryoken-sama.

\---

“Yusaku, you didn’t backup your avatar?!” Kusanagi was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.  
Yusaku’s expression remained devoid of all emotion.  
“Yusaku, nobody is going to recognise you as Playmaker anymore! You won’t be able to make an exact copy of your old avatar!” Ai joined in with Kusanagi in laughing at Yusaku’s mistake.  
“You two, I have this all thought out.” Yusaku said, voice blank.  
“You do, Yusaku? Are you going to PlayMAKE yourself a new avatar?” Ai taunted.  
Yusaku muted his duel disk.

“Thank you, Yusaku. That pun was horrible.” Kusanagi said, looking at Ai with a face of slight disgust, “But in all seriousness, what are you going to do about your lost avatar?”  
“Kusanagi, you know I can just take one of the fan remakes of Playmaker off of the VRAINS avatar store, right? There are hundreds of them and they all look exactly the same as my old avatar.”


End file.
